


Noche de Mayo

by Aeren



Series: Rául y Leo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche cualquiera, una pareja cualquiera, Raúl y Leo saben que son el uno para el otro y que siempre lo serán.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche de Mayo

* Este texto se escribió como parte de un reto para un grupo de facebook, el tema era hacer un relato no superior a 1.500 palabras que tuviese relación con la imagen de la cabecera*

 

_Noche de Mayo_

 

Los tacones de aguja han quedado en su lugar, junto a la puerta que conduce al balcón. Son nuestra señal. Una de las muchas que usamos en nuestros más íntimos juegos, esos que nos hacen ser cada día un poco más esclavos del otro.

El sorpresivo calor de la noche de primavera ha hecho que tengamos todas las ventanas del piso abiertas, y a través de ellas, la apagada cacofonía de la calle compone un telón de fondo para el silencio que nos rodea. Te contemplo, estás recostado contra la pared, los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Tus ojos azules, gatunos, rasgados, inmensos, me traspasan con un hambre que no haces el menor esfuerzo por ocultar.

—Eres la cosa más sexy que he visto —susurras con la voz ronca. Mientras hablas, caminas despacio hasta donde estoy parado, enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero del armario. Estás descalzo, pero aún así superas con facilidad mi metro ochenta. Cabello trigueño, pecas desdibujadas que sé que detestas pero que en cambio, yo adoro. Hay ramalazos verdes en tus iris—. Y eres endiabladamente provocador. Sabes que sólo imaginarte llevando esto… —Tus yemas se hunden debajo de la cinturilla de los pantalones, que he desabotonado hace rato y rozas la seda que me cubre. Gemimos al unísono, al compás de ese lento sendero que trazas por el talle hasta alcanzar mis caderas. El algodón cae con un sordo eco, arremolinándose en mis tobillos— …haces que me enloquezca. Has tenido suerte de que haya sido capaz de contenerme… he deseado tumbarte en la mesa del bar y hacerte suplicar para que te hiciese mío.

—¿Porqué no lo has hecho entonces? —susurro, caracoleando contra la sólida dureza que se fricciona contra mis nalgas cubiertas de refinado encaje. Amas descubrir la textura ya tibia de la seda que oculta a duras penas mis genitales que se han erizado por el ansia—. Me duele… —confieso jadeante, con la voz pastosa por el deseo. Mis dedos sostienen la erección, que pugna por escapar del escueto trozo de tela—. Tócame.

Tus labios se deslizan, delineándome el cuello. Desciendes por la espalda, manos sosegadas, yemas livianas, que excitan allá donde tocan. Me has ordenado apoyar las palmas contra el espejo y te obedezco. Esa noche tú eres mi amo. Y esa certeza, saberme tuyo, me enardece aún más que cualquier caricia.

Para cuando llega el momento en que has consentido liberarme de casi todas las prendas, estamos sudando con profusión. Te desnudas con rapidez, casi de forma violenta. Sigo el armonioso ondular de tus músculos en el reflejo del espejo. Tus ropas son un confuso montón a nuestros pies. Siento que la boca se me hace agua al notar como te aprietas cuan alto eres contra mi espalda. Ardes, y eso me encanta. Observo con deleite nuestra imagen. Miel y canela. Tu aroma me envuelve, limpio, picante; jabón y un rastro salado que evoca a los fluidos que ya derramas contra mis nalgas, _entre mis nalgas_. Te deseo tanto que me tiemblan las piernas. Arqueo la columna, mientras enredas los dedos en mi cabello, mientras me besas, tu lengua haciéndose dueña de mi boca, evaporando con cada lamento los restos de mi voluntad.

Si quisieras, podrías hacer de mí cuanto deseases. Sólo tú has conseguido que mi cuerpo y mi alma clamen por ser poseídos por ti. Las palmas siguen su camino hasta rozar mi cintura, enroscándose en el bajo vientre. Delineas el borde de la seda ya empapada, que sisea débilmente al ser apartada con suma sutileza. Un reguero de ósculos incandescentes vibra, perfilando las venas que surcan la piel hasta ahora escondida. Mis muslos se separan sin necesidad de que debas pedírmelo. Quiero suplicar por volver a sentir tu boca mimando mi entrepierna. Mis caderas se abren, exigen atención, mientras tus labios tiernos acarician el nylon que llega hasta la mitad de mis muslos. Hundes la nariz en mi carne sedienta de ti e inspiras con embelesado abandono. Me contienes, estás de rodillas, bebiéndote mi alma, y a pesar de eso, soy yo quien está sometido al más efímero de tus caprichos. Ojos celestes llenos de un amor que me sobrecoge. Eres más que pasión Leo, eres toda mi vida.

Paseas tus pupilas dilatadas por mi anatomía, de pies a cabeza. No dejas nada por recorrer, explorar o devorar. Estoy llorando, pidiéndote que me hagas el amor cuando al fin, te apiadas de mí y me tomas hondo en la tórrida humedad de tu paladar. Me empapas, me fustigas, te aferras al satén y lo desgarras con un sonoro chasquido. Dos de tus dedos se hunden sin misericordia dentro, tan adentro que jadeo por el doloroso pinchazo que recorre mis terminaciones nerviosas. Tu lengua golosa es la cura pluscuamperfecta. Me haces olvidar del mundo mientras me llenas y a la vez me llevas tan hondo como sólo tú eres capaz. Siento que me incendio. Rápidos fogonazos que me hacen tambalearme. Sé que acabaré incluso antes de haber empezado. Mis ojos se pierden un segundo en el reflejo que componemos. Tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo, unidos de millares de formas que sería imposible enumerarlas.

—Leo… —ruego con la voz estrangulada por la lascivia. Tu espalda brilla de sudor, tus nalgas pálidas pulsan. Eres tan hermoso que siento que la cabeza me da vueltas—. Leo… te quiero dentro ya…dentro de mi…ya…

Con un último beso, me liberas. Deslizas las manos de nuevo por mis muslos, mordiéndote los labios, ahora enrojecidos y mojados. Cuando los lama, sé exactamente que conservarán mi sabor. Mis palmas me sostienen de nuevo, resbalando cuando, sin preámbulos, me instas a acercar mis caderas dispuestas hasta tu pelvis. Me inclino, empañando el cristal con la humedad de mi apresurado aliento.

Sentirte dentro es como rozar el éxtasis con la yema de los dedos. Besas mi espalda, musitas una y otra vez palabras que no entiendo. Mi mente está demasiado ocupada en sentir el sumo goce que recorre mis venas, como un narcótico, desdibujando el mundo a su paso. Sólo tú eres real. Tú, que me impulsas, que me inundas, que me provocas, que me fascinas con tu pasión. Sólo tú eres mi ancla, _mi universo_. Sólo tú.

Culmino entre tus dedos, que acunan mi erección con la delicada maestría de un poeta. Aprieto los párpados con fuerza y me dejo arrastrar. Mi cuerpo late, y tiembla, y te ruega y tú le das cuanto tienes, cuanto eres. Y quiero gritar por la dicha de saber que eres mío. Que sólo a mi amas con esta entrega. Que sólo a mí le permites el privilegio de saberse adorado. Me sostienes y me ciñes contra tu pecho. Buscas mi boca, recorres mi cuello, lames y suspiras, eres un fuego que me consume. Y me dejo incinerar entre tus brazos.

Apenas recuerdo como hemos acabado en la cama, pero en la oscuridad, tus ojos azules parecen aún más profundos, es como si no tuviesen fondo y me estremezco por el deseo de sumergirme en esa cristalina belleza. Me deslizas la seda y me desnudas, regalándome un último beso antes de ensortijarte contra mis huesos. Reímos, como dos niños pequeños que comparten una travesura. Con la más absoluta y simple de las felicidades. «Juntos vamos a ser eternos», susurras, ruborizado porque sé que odias las zalamerías. Te rozo la frente, y la despejo de los cabellos aún húmedos. _No sabes cuanto te amo._ Sería imposible expresar semejante inmensidad con unas pocas palabras.

Cierro los párpados, dejándome arrullar por el cada vez más lento latido de tu corazón, que percute cerca, palpitando contra mi.

—Te quiero Raúl… —musitas, apretándome contra ti, mimoso a pesar de ti mismo.

Inspiro hondo y atrapo tu suave boca en un postrero beso. Me bebo el regusto de mi esencia que pervive en tu lengua. Y sonrío. Mi último pensamiento es que no hay nada mejor en esta vida que dormirme entre tus brazos.

 

 

©Aeren.

1.327 palabras 03/07/2012


End file.
